H20 Just Add Bella
by WIERD101
Summary: Bella moves to the Gold Coast and lives with her cousin Cleo...but strange things are happening around them and it all revolves around Mako Island, Cleo, Rikki and Emma. But then an old Enemy comes back and she befriends Bella, read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is one of my new stories and at first it may be a bit wonky and weird and maybe not that good but, I'm getting there and I'll do some edits along the way. But anyway this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Oh btw I'll be doing a lot of crossovers with Vampire Diaries and H20 lately because I'm obsessed with the idea of Bella being a mermaid and having wicked cool powers and Bella and Damon being in love and Bella being an exact look-alike of Elena and Katherine and Elena and Bella being long lost twin sisters and all that...so I'll mix it all up and maybe one day I'll do this whole huge crossover and maybe throw in a bit of House Of Night series in there as well :D so yeah...**_

* * *

><p><span>H20: Just Add Bella<span>

Chapter 1:

"We need to talk," I said to Edward at the exact same time he told me. We both started laughing at that.

"You first," Edward said.

"I'm going away," I told him.

Edward looked puzzled. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going on early holidays to visit my Aunt and Uncle-well just my Uncle now-and I'll be seeing my two cousins, Cleo and Kim," I told him. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, it's just that me and my family are moving away," he said. "To keep you safe."

"Oh, you were going to break up with me?" I asked him confused and a bit hurt.

"Yeah," Edward said ashamed and hanging his head.

"Oh well, I guess you don't have to go then, because if Charlie gets this transfer we'll be moving to my Uncle's," I told him, shrugging.

"Bella," Edward said, looking pained. "Sorry."

"It's fine Edward, I'm leaving this afternoon, say goodbye to everyone for me," I told him and smiled.

"Bye," Edward said.

"Bye," I said and turned around, walking home and driving to the airport to go to The Gold Coast.

_**hours later**_

I got to Cleo's dad's house alright and I knocked on the front door and Uncle Don answered the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Bella, it's terrific that you could come," he said. "Did you find the house alright?"

I smiled at him. "Yes it was very easy, the directions weren't that hard," I told him.

"Well you know about tonight's full moon?" Don asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well we're going camping while Cleo and her friend's stay in tonight, it's this annual sleepover they have," he said.

"Oh cool," I said. "We're we going?"

"Mako Island," Don answered.

"But, Uncle Don, isn't Mako surrounded by sharks?" I asked him.

"Sharks don't just climb out of the water and onto land now Bella, we'll be taking a boat and extra fuel, don't worry, everything will be fine," he said and I sighed in relief.

He walked me upstairs and showed me to my room as we were talking and then left while I unpacked my clothes and then we packed a bag for tonight because we were leaving at three and he thought I might want to go to the beach or something, because that's where everyone else goes during the holidays. I decided to go, so I put on my bikini and boardies and headed down to the beach.

When I got down to the beach, I seen a redhead girl who was standing, all alone, with an easel and she was drawing something. I walked over towards her.

"Hey," I said in a friendly voice and she turned and looked at me, smiling.

"Hey," she said. She seemed really friendly and I liked her already.

"What are you drawing?" I asked her.

"The beach," she replied smiling brightly.

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked her.

"No not at all," she said.

I stepped forward and looked at it, it looked exactly like it did in front of us. People walking and talking along the beach. The waves rolling in among the rocks. It looked amazing.

"Wow, are you an artist?" I asked her.

"No, but I really enjoy drawing and art, but one day I want to be an artist," she said.

"Well, I think you're drawing is amazing," I said, taking a step back.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I told her.

"I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Watsford," she replied.

We kept talking and I asked her if she wanted to come to Mako with me and Don and Kim tonight and she agreed immdiately, grinning away like a child on Christmas morning.

Then I went to ask Don and she went to ask her mom. Then we'd meet back up at the beach.

_**At Mako at night, full moon is rising**_

"C'mon Bella, I know this really cool spot," Charlotte said, pulling me towards the Volcano.

"Charlotte, it could be dangerous," I told her.

"It's not, I promise," she said.

"Okay, well you better hope it's not," I told her.

Suddenly we fell down this entrance and landed on our asses and it hurt. "See look," she said. "Follow me."

"Okay then," I said. "But that wasn't what I'd call safe. And how are we meant to get abck up?"

"There's an underwater entrance," she said.

"Oh great," I said sarcastically.

Charlotte lead me up a bunch of stairs and we came to a pool and I smiled. "Wow," I muttered. "It's amazing."

We got to the water and we jumped in. We already had our bikini's on and we were ready for some swimming.

"I know, right?" she said.

Suddenly the water started bubbling and yellow, almost magical-like, bubbles started rising from the moon pool and I looked up to see the moon straightly, directly above us and I stared at it. It was beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen before.

Then what felt like forever it suddenly left, just like how it came and I looked around confused, going out of my trance from staring at the moon.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yeah, totally," Charlotte agreed, but it didn't really sound like she meant it. "C'mon let's go."

"Okay," I said.

"Follow me," Charlotte said and we dove under the water and swum through a little tunnel and swum out into the open beach and we then swum to the beach and then walked up the beach to where we were staying with Don.

We had dinner and then went to bed early than night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOOH! Charlotte's back...DUN DUN DUN...and what has she done to poor little Bella? Oh no, poor Bella, nawty Charlotte! <strong>_

_**Wonder what's going to happen next? Read on and we'll find out :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

H20: Just Add Bella

Chapter 2:

That morning we all woke up and had breakfast and then finished eating and then decided to go back so we could all have a bath and brush our teeth. So we got into the boat after packing our stuff up and I sat near Charlotte and we talked about last night and laughed about some stuff that has happened in her life and mine and I told her about Edward but not about him being a vampire and she smiled and comforted me and told me she'd always be there for me...and anytime I needed to talk to her, she'd be there for me. I liked her, she was nice.

I was glad when we got to land because I was getting a bit bored on the little boat and I was even happier when we got home. I was the last to have a bath and I got all my clothes ready, finished unpacking and went down and sat in the loungeroom to see Cleo and her friends sitting there.

"Hey," a girl with blonde hair and straight hair said...she looked so...so mature, and she spoke and acted as if she wasn't a teen, she spoke and acted as if she was a fully grown and mature adult...it surprisded me. "I'm Emma. This is Rikki." She motioned to the other blonde beside her, this one looked fierce and she had curly hair and it was really pretty.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you both," I said and then thought about it, obviously they'd know Charlotte. "Do you know a girl name Charlotte?"

"Charlotte?" Cleo said, sounding worried. "Charlotte Watsford?"

"Yeah, that's her," I replied.

"What do you mean, Charlotte?" Emma asked, souding a bit strange.

"Charlotte is my friend and she came to Mako with us last night, it was...weird," I said to them.

"You mean Charlotte is back in town and she went to Mako Island with you last night?" Rikki said sounding angry.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"Guys, she doesn't know," Emma said. "How could she?"

"Charlotte could've told her," Rikki said.

Rikki looked angry, all of them did, but unlike the other two she didn't look worried. Rikki was wearing a red tanktop with a khakishit over it and jeans on. Kim got out of the shower so I decided to go up and have a bath. "I'm going to go have a bath now," I said.

I got up from the couch but Cleo got hold of my arm. "Did you go inside the volcano?" she asked. "Did you go to a moon pool?"

"Uhmmmm...I think so," I said. "It was dark, I don't remember."

"Okay," Cleo said.

She let go of my arm and I walked up the stairs into the bathroom and they started talking rapidly about something and I quickly went upstairs and turned on the water and put the plug in for the bath and then I took my clothes off and got in and I relaxed in the warm water and it must have been about ten seconds until the water started bubbling and I looked around panicking...I didn't know what was going on...and then it stopped and I sighed in relief, that was until I seen _it. _

The long tail that was flopping over the edge of the bath where my legs should be...and the scales that covered my body like a top, hiding what could've been my breasts, but now was just a bunch of scales designed like a swimming top with a halterneck, except this one wouldn't come off. The scales that covered my body were an orange colour...it was weird and it creeped me out and before I knew what I was doing, I screamed, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard running up the stairs and then somone knocked on the door. "Bella, it's me Cleo, are you alright?" Cleo asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I just...uhhh...I slipped," I said, hoping I sounded truthful.

The door opened and Cleo, Rikki and Emma were on the other side of the door and Emma looked at me and Rikki looked a bit angry and like she knew this was going to happen. "Told you's, but no you didn't listen," Rikki said.

"I never thought she'd actually do this on purpose," Emma said.

"Guys she doesn't know what we're on about, except that it's got something to do with her new adaption and yeah, she doesn't understand," Cleo said.

Emma, Rikki and Cleo quickly came in and shut the door behind themselves. "Bella, we've all had to go through the same thing you're going through, so we'll help you, not Charlotte," Emma said.

"I agree," Cleo said smiling.

"We don't even know the girl guys," Rikki said. "I'm out."

"Rikki, remember what it was like for you, but we had each other and that made it better, she doesn't have anyone," Emma said. "We've got to help her."

"As long as we don't have to be around Charlotte," Rikki replied.

"What's so bad about Charlotte?" I asked.

They went into the story of how Charlotte was a "mermaid" before and that she tried to take away their ability of being a mermaid by pushing them back into the moon pool on the one night that it could take away their powers that time and how they went agaisnt Charlotte and brought her down and took away her powers of being a "mermaid".

"So, now you know why we don't like Charlotte," Cleo said.

"Wow," I said.

"Oh, and there's more," Emma said. "We can hold our breath for 24 hours and swim at great amounts of speed and we all have a power."

"Yeah and we need you to show you our power," Cleo said smiling. "I have Hydrokinesis and I can conrol water and my powers have been enhanced to Aerokinesis and I can control the air currents and wind." Cleo lifted her hand and curled it into a claw and she started moving the water in the bath tub and I stared at the water in amazement as she changed it into the shape of a dolphin and then a mermaid and then into a ball and then into a huge wave that came crashing down. "That was Hydrokinesis." Cleo put her hand into a fist and then a huge amount of wind came and my hair swirled around my face and it opened up the windows in the bathroom and I was laughing. It was quite exhilerating and fun and amazing. "That was just Aerokinesis."

"I have Hydrokinesis and I can cool water and I can freeze water and anything that has moisture in it and I can lower body temperature and my powers have been enhanced to Cryokinesis and this allows me to create blizzards and create ice with little amount of water," Emma said smiling at me and put the plug in on the bathroom sink and then turned the tap on and then put her hand out and the water froze on the tap. "That was Hydrokinesis." Emma raised her hand into the air and made it into a fist and it suddenly started snowing and I looked at it shocked and put my hands into the air and touched a snowflake and I realised I was smiling the most I have since Edward left and then I sobered up, thinking of Edward and decided I might call him later, or call Alice, or maybe even Emmett or Rosalie. "That was just Cryokinesis."

I looked at Rikki and she shrugged. "I have Hydro-Thermokinesis and it allows me to heat or boil water, create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature, I can even melt ice and use it to dry off quickly and my power has been enhanced to Pyrokinesis and I have the power to create and control fire as well as summoning and controlling lightning at will," Rikki said, shrugging. Rikki turned toward the ice on the tap and closed her hand into a claw shape and the water started melting and then she made the water evaporate into thin air. "That was Hydro-Thermokinesis." Then Rikki put her hand into a fist and closed it and then a fire came from out of nowhere and onto the sink and then Rikki took it all away and turned back to me. "That was Pyrokinesis."

"Wow," I said.

"With all of our powers combined we can make large electrical storms," Emma said.

"Go on then, show us your power," Cleo said smiling.

I held my breath and curled my hand into a clawlike shape as they did and I felt the water in the bathtub turn all jelly-like and it felt weird and disgusting. "Ohmhgawd," I said, wanting to get out of it.

The three girls helped pull me out of the tub and then a few seconds later it turned back into water and the jelly that stuck to me turned into water droplets and I sighed in relief. "That was amazing," Cleo said.

"Wow," Emma said. "Do it again but this time instead of pulling your hand away, do it again and see what happens."

"Okay," I said. I put my hand in a claw shape and it turned the water jelly again and then I pulled my hand away and did it again.

"Longer, Bella, draw the power out," Cleo said. The water hardened and we looked at it.

"Rikki, help Bella," Emma said.

Rikki bent down and started drying off the water on and surrounding me and then soon enough I was dry and naked on the floor so I quickly got dressed and went ot look at the bathtub with the other girls.

"This is solid," Emma said.

"Shouldn't it have gone back to normal already? Like the last did?" Cleo asked.

"Maybe she just hardened it, turned it into glass," Rikki said. "I'll try a little of heat."

Rikki put her hand out straight and heat started coming off of it but it didn't break, she put her hand in a claw and it still didn't make a move. The room was getting all misty and foggy from all the heat.

"I'll try turning it into ice," Emma said. Emma put her hand out straight and flat and it did nothing, but around it the water iced up. "Nothing, it's like there's no water _in _it."

"Maybe I'll try," Cleo said. Cleo turned the tap on and mold the water into a knife and sharp like object and then sliced it down onto the glass and it didn't do anything, it just didn't do anything.

"Maybe Bella try," Emma said.

I put my hand out straight and all it did was rattle a bit and did nothing. "Maybe all together," Cleo said.

We all put our hands out while annd Cleo tried molding it, Rikki tried heating it, Emma tried freezing it and I didn't even know what I was trying to do. After a while it turned back into water and it exploded out everywhere. "Who did that?" Rikki said when water splashed all over us.

"Not me because I put my hand down when it turned back into water and I would've just turned it into ice," Emma said.

"It wasn't me," Cleo said.

"And it definately wasn't me," Rikki said.

They all turned to me. "It was you," they said at the same time.

"I didn't know," I said.

"So, this means you have Gelikinesis, Substanciakinesis and Mecokinesis," Emma said. "Miss Chapman told us about these powers, Gelidkinesis is where you turn water (or any liquid) into a jelly like substance and Substanciakinesis is where you turn the jelly (or any liquid) into a solid state without freezing it and Mecokinesis is the ability to explode water or jelly, and can be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime, and can be manipulated to mold mud or slime."

After that, Cleo manipulated the water to pull the plug out and sit it on the bech of the bathtub and let the water drain out and then we decided to go down to the beach and they'd introduce me to Lewis and the boys that know about them being a mermaid and tell them about my power and everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is the end of another chapter, hope you liked it and yeah...<strong>_


End file.
